


The Feeling To Be Souled

by TrenchCoat_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoat_Angel/pseuds/TrenchCoat_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's this feeling dean gets when he wakes up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling To Be Souled

The feeling To Be Souled

 

“NO, NO PLEASE STOP” I squirmed and yelled “NO LEAVE ME ALONE” I jerk upwards pulling the blankets off me in a hurry. Sweat leaks out of my forehead and down my face. Once again the nightmares flood my brain taking over everything, leaving nothing but horror. A pain shoots through my left shoulder. I begin clutching it in horror and pain. “AHH!” I yell out to no one in particular. The pain is unbearable. I tremble to the mirror which hangs against my brick wall. Slowly lifting up my shirt, wincing at the pain my shoulder is rudely giving me. I am bamboozled. It is red and puffy and I notice it is in the shape of a hand. So many questions run through my head like a freight train on a mission. “Who, what, how, why?” I whisper stumbling back from the mirror. I was in shock. Is it the man i've been dreaming about? He kept whispering my name saying how they need me, shaking my shoulder. It didn’t make sense. 

I ran out of my wooden door. Out to the streets, running along the dark brick road. My feet began to hurt. I clutched my crown and kept darting down the streets, my heels flicking up behind me. I can feel the town's people's eyes glaring at me. I keep running - I don’t know where or why but I do, needing to be away from that place. With a umph my body fell down straight onto the hard brick. I hold my head where it hurts the most. Jerking my head upwards to the person who brought my pain. A man looked back at me with the most bluest eyes i’ve ever seen. I would compare his eyes to the bluest of blue sky’s but his eyes were more than that, his eyes were like looking at the sun underwater. His jet black hair slightly pointing up, crooked hairline. He has incredible cheekbones jutting up from his face, so strong they cast shadows on his cheeks. His face is all these contrasting complicated angles and planes if he just slightly tilts his face he looks completely like a different person. 

He’s got a long tan trench coat around his body, hiding the suit he wears underneath. His dark blue tie hangs loosely around his neck, backward. I instantly fall for this man. He places his hand onto my shoulder to help me up. Pain shoots to where he holds me. My knees buckle from underneath me, I fall once again to the brick. I begin pulling up my sleeve to see the damage he has done wincing every time it’s moved an inch. The scarred skin starts to glow brighter than it did under his touch. He bends down placing his white glowing hand to the mark on my shoulder. No more pain, horror or discomfort. It all seems perfect. His hand was like a puzzle piece I was missing. I look upwards to the mysterious man, he was familiar. I don’t know why. His body turns into a white orb tints of electric blue at the sides, almost blinding me. I glance down at my own body slowly turning white too, I can’t feel a thing. We begin floating upwards away from the street. His soul twists around mine, uneasily i glance down at the ground one last time, before it gets smaller and smaller, until it is a dot. So this is what it feels like to be souled.


End file.
